


A Preservation of Life

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Summary: Six months ago Hermione's life changed. Her husband was killed, she lost her job, and her bills need to get paid… she is introduced to a bit of a bottom of the barrel option. She would be pressed to seek a bit of financial relief. There she starts to discover not only the secrets of the occupants at the residency but also so much more. Could there really be a spell to fix her life, the only thing she would need is a wand?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where magic is only known by the few. Magical creatures exist, and purebloods are quiet about their lessons taught from their ancestors. This is based on the concept of if magic was nearly wiped out in the ages of hanging witches, etc. What if, families like the Blacks indeed passed down their knowledge to their children, but families like the Weasleys did not and chose a more normal life… What about werewolves… Yes, this is that type of universe.

 

Hermione was looking at the pink pages on the table as her son waved his spoon in the air. So many notices. So many bills. The mother couldn't look at her children and not have an option. It was enough to pull out her hair.

Speaking of which, her hair was a frazzled mess from not having the time to bother with appearance. She didn't listen to Ron about just chopping the chaos of it off; part of her wished she would have.

"Mum, do you think we can go see James today?" Rose questioned from the other end of the table.

"Maybe, lovely. I should talk to your Aunt Ginny about something anyway," Hermione sighed and scratched her face.

How? How was she going to admit her failure? It scratched and itched at her like a festering wound. After all, they've been through, how was she going to be their hero still? Their father was gone, and she was the only thing left for stability, but she wasn't even sure she could be stable.

Her erratic thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone jingled on the table, and she exhaled relief. Ginny was calling. The young mother answered, and the crackling on the other end announced that her friend was shuffling about.

"Don't bother coming over; we are on our way inside. Harry says we'll put the kettle on, and we will talk about this." Ginny said firmly.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't tell him I needed money, Gin," Hermione groaned, shuffling the pages back into their envelopes.

"No, he knows you do. You had a good job before it all happened. We know what you're going through and Mum would kick our arses if we didn't help you." She growled, and the front door sounded.

"Rose! Hugo!" James shouted.

Hermione hung up the phone as she tucked the bills under the tablecloth, hiding them from plain sight. "Hello, nephew," she announced as the boy ran into the kitchen.

Hugo started pounding the table in excitement, and Rose clapped. "I'm so glad to see you cousin!"

The Potters soon ambled into the small dining area with Lily in Harry's arms and Ginny holding onto Albus's hand and book. Harry surveyed his friend with empathy and sighed as his wife assisted getting her son's into chairs. "Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked with pursed lips.

The curly-haired woman bobbed her head and gulped. "Living, as usual, Harry."

They shared a similar memory. Both filled with green light.

Ginny was wandering around the tight kitchen as she put on a pot for tea and cleaned up some of the mess. She was twitchier than usual; this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"So, how about we all eat breakfast and talk about things?" Harry inquired with a nod.

"Bre-fest!" Lily shouted with a clap.

His examination of her was even more delicate as he sat his daughter down in the other seat next to Hugo. She was withered and unkempt, not typical of the astute woman at all. Hermione was a great mother, an excellent worker, and a hard-working wife, but her life had been halved recently. Her eyes were dim and forlorn. She was on the edge of losing the last bit of drive she had to her core when they were in school together. Ron's death was the hardest thing she'd faced.

Ginny skipped over and kissed Hermione's cheek before slipping her hand under the tablecloth. Hermione tried to fight the redhead for the pages, but Ginny won, handing the torn envelopes to her husband. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we have to know what you're looking at," Ginny apologized as she sat down with the teapot.

The children were yammering over breakfast as the Potters glanced at the many pink sheets in the letters. The number of bills… oh, God. Harry's face hardened, and he sighed heavily. His wife was just as uncomfortable as they tore through the debt.

"I know you won't be able to help me," Hermione murmured as she traced her fork on her plate. "I have to move."

"We can help," Harry said, but his voice was edged.

Hermione reached over and touched his rough hand. "No, Harry, you can't. It's too much. My salary with Ron's smaller one was the only thing keeping things steady. We were waiting for my promotion which now is non-existent. I have to let this go," She voiced as a glitter of a tear summoned into her eyes.

"The insurance money?" Ginny hemmed with a pout.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes. "They're still in deliberation. Because of the way, what happened, it, well, my attorney said it's best to find other income until they sort it out."

"He died in a car crash! What more do they need from you? Blood diamonds?" Ginny raised her voice with a glower.

Hermione pressed down a need to sob and rose her chin up. "He says it's the incident that is in question. Until the police find the witness missing, it looks like Ron was at fault for it."

"You were there, you need to tell them what happened," Harry murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I won't tell them I saw someone throw a green ball of fire at us, Harry," Hermione growled and shook her head. "No, the truth will come out, but until then, I have to move on."

Ginny scrubbed her face and groaned. "Well, what can you do about a job then? Will they rehire you?"

Hermione deflated slightly in her chair as she glanced at her children. They seemed to be still distracted by their meal. "I will have to find other means. They told me the circumstances are too odd to rehire me. I wouldn't have the daycare needed."

"Mum said," Harry started, but Hermione shook her head.

"Mum said, but that isn't going to fly for a career that requires international travel, Harry. I have to find other means until I can get on my feet."

Ginny tapped the table with a nod. "Alright, Hermione. Then what shall we do about the house?" Her question was laced with pressure, but the curly-haired woman just exhaled.

"Let it go. Ron wouldn't want us to crumble. I'll go live with Mum until I can get on my feet. My children don't deserve to go without," Hermione said with a grim expression.

The day was tarnished. The acceptance of the inevitable was determined. Hermione would have to start over.

* * *

 

**Months wouldn't be so kind...**

Her hair was bound back in a ponytail, and her suit was pressed neatly. It was nearly the only thing she had left as she liquidated everything else. They were debt free but at the cost of almost everything her and her husband gathered together. Now, she was sitting in a stiff room across from a woman with large glasses. The grey wire-haired woman was a bit ethereal and odd looking, her lens only making her seem more far-fetched.

"Yes, well, Ms. Granger, you have many prospects," the woman spoke in a witchy tone.

Her long gnarled fingers hit the keys several times more. "You said you needed flexibility in regards to your children?"

Hermione bobbed her head and cleared her throat. "Ideally. Right now my in-laws watch them, but there will be days that they cannot," she responded while straightening her jacket.

The woman with the plaque 'Trelawney,' huffed. "The gods seem to be against you, Ms. Granger," she sighed as she shifted her mouse about. "For your spectacular resume, there are few that have that flexibility. Let me call my superior."

Hermione did her best to hide her distaste for the woman. Gods had nothing to do with her misfortune, and the clever woman would have said so if she wasn't desperate for a job. Miss Trelawney rose her phone to her ear and cleared her throat. "Dumbledore, I need you to look at my newest employment prospect. She is in a bind, and I don't see anything for her," the older woman spoke into the plastic object.

Hermione shifted in her seat and avoided dabbing her brow; she didn't want to seem nervous. There was little back and forth as the woman listened to the muffling from the other end and she was tapping at her keyboard a bit. With an exaggerated gasp, Miss Trelawney nodded and clapped. "Thank you; I am sure she will be pleased. As always, you know just the right answer."

The phone was placed on its holder and Hermione hemmed. "Was there something he found?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

The grey hair shifted wildly as she nodded. "Oh, yes. He did indeed find you a new listed potential. It is a bit out of your traveling limit, but well worth the time. The lister is looking for a tutor that would not mind spending a few nights a month as well. They list no restriction on children, but I assume discretion as always will be needed. It's only for the summer months, so the position is temporary, but the salary is at the top of your bracket, Ms. Granger."

Hermione breathed out with a nod. "That's spectacular news. When should I go see them?"

The computer dinged loudly, and the woman fussed with her glasses to read the screen. Hermione was nearly bouncing with anxiety, but Miss Trelawney clapped and cackled. "Oh, my superior sent the email already, and the matron of the house has already responded. She sent the directions and asked for you to come right away for a proper interview. They must have liked your credentials. A recommendation by my superior was likely to spur them so swiftly as well."

A lightning bolt shot up Hermione's spine. "Right now? Where is it?"

"I will print out the directions. The spirits are on your side today, Ms. Granger."

Hermione stifled a groan and stretched a polite smile across her face. "Thank you, Miss Trelawney."

"Please, my dear, call me Sybil."

The directions soon in hand, Hermione left the temp agency and headed to the isolated home of her possible employers… she was crossing her fingers. No gods or spirits could help her, but maybe asking for their help wouldn't hurt either. At least, she hoped so as she drove out into the country.


	2. Chapter 2

  

When Hermione pulled up to the small house erected on the hill in front of her, she felt her stomach drop. The home wasn't elaborate or pretty, it held very little lush life out in front, but at least it was well maintained. The woman stood outside her loaned car and shook out the nerves in a series of shivers and stomps.

"My portfolio, my identification, my dignity," Hermione murmured as she huffed, glancing down at the mirror.

She fixed her makeup and helped tame some of the frizz of her wild hair as she rolled her neck. This was a long drive indeed. It was going to be the better part of thirty minutes from her in-law's house. Not foretelling weather, issues with the roads or any of the sort. Maybe it just was too far?

The woman stood up and glanced at the building again in thought. "Hello," a soft voice announced.

Hermione glanced around and saw a boy standing on the grass nearby. She knew for a fact he wasn't there moments ago. Observing the area behind him, she noted a small pond… quite possibly he came from there.

"Hello, is your mother or father around?" Hermione asked gently with a smile.

The sandy-haired boy shifted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Mum is in heaven and dad is working. Grandmother told me I could play by the pond."

"Oh," Hermione sighed with a bob of her head. "Where is your grandmother?"

The child grinned and waved at Hermione. "Come on, she's in the garden."

Hermione watched the boy in the play clothing jump and wave as he skipped around the knoll where the house stood. He made positive the woman was following, even in her high heels. Not something Hermione wanted to do in her last good pair, but she would let it slide. The boy seemed delighted by her arrival.

The air smelt lighter out this far and for a millisecond she thought of the holiday her and Ron took down to Somerset. It was the most fun they had before the children were born. Storing the painful remembrance away, she continued behind the small child.

When they reached the top of the hill, Hermione gasped at the view. It was brilliant. The garden below had flowers and fruit-bearing trees. It was laced with iron fencing but not holding it captive, only enhancing the enchanted feeling of the grounds. The pathways were cobbled and smooth around planters and grassy areas. She had never seen anything outside of nobility having such a remarkable landscape.

"Look, Grandmother, someone has come to visit!" the boy shouted as he rushed around the gate and over to the porch.

Hermione soon made her way down the hill and into the garden. "Well, who is it, grasshopper?" A feminine voice sounded.

"A woman in a suit. She's driving a car that looks like the old ones in town," the boy replied loudly, causing Hermione to cringe slightly as the couple came into view.

The older woman was an elegant lady with long black hair. Hermione observed a book in her hand and soon felt a warm tingle of relief. Her dark eyes took in the young woman, and her expression remained stoic as Hermione finished her arrival in front of them. "Are you who the agency sent? Albus usually is more detailed about his recommendations," the woman murmured with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek with a nod. "Yes, I just came from there. I was at the location when your request arrived," Hermione said as she held out her hand. "My name is Hermione Granger. It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Tonks."

Mrs. Tonks took her hand and shook it delicately before offering Hermione a seat. "Come sit down, girl. Let's talk before business fattens the chicken."

Hermione stifled a smile and sat down in one of the metal patio chairs. "What brings you to the necessity of a tutor, Mrs. Tonks?"

The older woman sat down and patted the bench next to her, causing the boy to flop down with a smile. "My grandson. Edward, say hello to Hermione properly please?"

Edward bowed his head and reached for Hermione's hand. "My name is Edward Lupin. I'm eight years old, and I want to go to Hogwarts early."

Hermione shook his hand and beamed. "Nice to meet you, Edward. My name is Hermione Granger. I have a daughter who is three and a son who is almost two," Hermione told the boy.

"That's wicked," Edward declared as he released her hand. "I don't have any sisters or brothers."

Mrs. Tonks sighed and rocked her head. "I know, my darling. You see, Ms. Granger, my grandson, needs a tutor not because he is behind, but because we are placing him in acceleration classes next year and need preparatory work done. Your credentials that were sent show exemplary efforts in your study at university. It would be nice for my Teddy to have someone outside of his family to press forth some of those good habits. The work shouldn't be too difficult, but it will be tedious."

Hermione motioned agreement as she folded one of her legs over the other. "Well, I graduated top marks at Hogwarts myself," Hermione announced with a grin.

The older woman clapped and sighed. "That's a good start indeed. You say you have children?"

"Yes, two. I won't bring them every day, but I might need to when my in-laws have appointments and such. My sister-in-law volunteered to help with sitting as well, but it can be difficult to get them situated. They have grown a bit more attached as of late."

Mrs. Tonks arched an eyebrow. "Your husband?"

Hermione dreaded the question. She knew it was coming, but it stung still. "He's passed away," Hermione struggled to voice as she swallowed.

The older woman exhaled and reached for Hermione's hand. "My condolences, Ms. Granger. We have had much loss in this house as well. You are welcome to bring them when needed as long as you feel you can still accomplish the lesson plan we have set down for my grandson."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks," Hermione exhaled with a bob of her head.

"My dear, you can call me Andromeda or Drom. No need for formalities if you truly feel like you can accept the job in question. We will need you to stay a couple of nights a month. I will need to leave the house to take care of some business matters, and my son-in-law often has to go to the university he teaches at for days at a time. School isn't in session, but he is always part of the subbing for the summer session. The university is too far to travel back and forth at during the summer. He lives on campus during the year when Teddy is away at school."

Hermione motioned agreement and released Andromeda's hand. "I could handle that as long as you give me enough time to prepare for days away from my children. My family has always been fairly keen on helping me during this time."

"That can most certainly be arranged. Remus is always very pragmatic about his schedule."

That caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow in question. "Remus knows when he might be scheduled to sub?"

Andromeda laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. "He is anything but boorish about being away from his son. He holds certain windows of opportunity that he can be called on during the summer months. Mostly working from home if he can help it. Maybe a four-day window each month during the summer months is he away from home. Unless someone has an emergency."

The younger woman bobbed her head with a smile. "I can understand. When I was working for the Ministry, I did my best to reserve the time I had free for my children as well."

Andromeda pursed her lips and shifted. "Edward, be my lovely grandson of favor and bring me my folder on the desk inside?" She inquired as she glanced down at the silent child.

The boy rocked his head and dashed inside, disappearing behind the door. Hermione glanced around a moment and noted the forest nearby. It was beautiful and lush, holding the sounds of far-off songbirds and wildlife. In another life, this could have been an ideal home for her dreams had she not pursued a more elaborate career.

Turning back to the house, she noted the curtain was peeled at the top floor. She couldn't make out a person, but soon the fabric covered the window again, and she returned her view to the matron. "It isn't much, but it's home," Andromeda sighed with a smile.

Edward soon returned with a large folder and Andromeda took it from him with a curve to her lips. "That's a good boy. Ms. Granger, this is an outline of his lessons. Things that we want to prep him for the coming year. If he is able to finish his classes this year with high marks, he can enter Hogwarts early. That is the goal. Also inside are guidelines, subjects of recommendation and books that we will want him to read. I also have tons of paperwork on our front about the house that I would like you to get to know on the off chance that you may join us for a few days due to weather. We are very thorough and hope you share the same thought." Andromeda announced handing Hermione the folder.

"I will study it with vim. When would you like me to start?" Hermione questioned.

The boy clapped and laughed. "Tomorrow!"

Andromeda motioned agreement. "Tomorrow would be appropriate. We can obtain a copy of your identification from the agency by then."

Hermione exhaled with a small smile. "Alright, will nine be too early to get started?"

"No, nine will be most ideal. We can have you out before afternoon tea if the lessons run smoothly."

Hermione blinked her lips fell apart slightly. "That's a nice early day."

Andromeda laughed and tapped the book on the table. "My dear girl, my grandson is being tutored, not babysat. I know the difficulties of teaching all day long, and it wears on the mind for the student too. Of course, lunch will be served during the day, and there will be plenty of time for breaks outside. Just as long as the lesson plan is intact."

"Well, I am quite punctual. I will do my best," Hermione said with a smile. "May I ask a question in regards to the nights?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

Andromeda rose her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Not to seem obtrusive, but don't you have someone to watch him on those nights?"

"No, dad's parents went to heaven too," Edward sighed with a pout.

Andromeda patted the boy's shoulder. "You see, we are very isolated. When my husband was alive he used to do the business, and I would stay home with Teddy, but now, we are quite alone."

Hermione motioned agreement. "I understand. Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you from your afternoon any longer," Hermione said before rising from her seat.

"Goodbye, Hermione! See you tomorrow for school," Edward announced with a wave.

Hermione bowed herself a bit with a smile. "Good day to you as well, Edward. Andromeda, it was lovely meeting you."

"See you tomorrow morning, Ms. Granger," Andromeda responded and watched the young woman exit the garden.

Hermione walked slower up the hill and around the house. It was surreal how easy that seemed. Almost… disappointing? No, that wasn't the right word. It was shocking and a bit of a daze how simple it was. She now going to make enough to set aside for paying for Rose's schooling next year and maybe enough to get on their feet before the summer ends.

The woman stood at the car for a moment, gazing around at the isolated structure on the hill. It seemed so alone without viewing the garden behind it. It wasn't until she glanced upward that she saw the highlight of a face staring out at her. Her eyebrows knitted and in a split second, it was gone, replaced by the curtain and darkness. What an odd thing indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

 

Hermione yawned as she finished washing the dishes in the sink and monitored her children making an event of their breakfast. She hardly slept and tried to shake her weary mind out while readying for the day. Once her hands were dried, she reached for her cup of tea and sighed as her mother-in-law entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear," Molly announced and leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Morning, Mum," Hermione grumbled.

The matriarch ran her fingers over the curly hair of the young mother and moved to the children. "You mum is going to work today, so we need to be extra good today, my ducklings," Molly told them as she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea.

Hermione walked around the table and kissed her daughter's head. "Please be good to your grandmother."

"Mum, can we come?" Rose asked with a pout.

"Not today, lovely. Mum has to work," Hermione murmured.

Hugo reached for her when she bent to him and gripped her neck. "Holiday," he ordered with a frown.

Hermione pushed down the squeezed feeling in her chest as her growing infant son pleaded with her to stay. "I'll be back later, baby. Be good for Gran," Hermione whispered as she kissed his cheek.

It was torture. Her children gave her the same forlorn expression as she moved to the door. "I will see you around tea time, Mum," the young woman announced and left the room.

Why couldn't this be just a bit easier?

* * *

 

When Hermione arrived at the small house, she had about ten minutes to spare. She planned such and was happy to see that her estimation was accurate. Climbing from the car, she retrieved her large bag from the backseat and straightened her suit. Not that she had anyone to impress. She was so accustomed to having to seem steely and a bit unapproachable at her former job. Pushing for new regulations on human rights was never an easy cause to attach to, and men would talk down to her efforts.

She missed it a bit. Hermione loved the fight and enjoyed the research involved. It was all a faint memory in comparison to the pain stemmed from the accident months ago. Now it all seemed like another life. A life without tears at night. A life with more harmony and peace. A life with someone to walk through it together. There was no magic left.

The woman decided to head to the front door after standing like a loon looking out at the forest nearby. It was vast, and so was her heartache, but both would wait for her to return. The door was a dark blue, in complete contrast to the cream color of the house. It was a beautiful design, and the lacquer was holding up far more than the paint on the walls.

Her fingers went to the barrier, and she frowned before knocking. There wasn't a knocker or even a doorbell in sight, but she wouldn't complain. She rocked her knuckles against the door twice before standing away from it and straightening her jacket. It seemed almost as if she wasn't heard, at least until the door unlatched and green eyes were staring down at her.

The man in front of her was towering in comparison to her stature. His brows seemed wrinkled slightly as he gazed at her. The lines that ran over his face were old scars that looked to only highlight his expression as his sandy, speckled hair feathered his forehead.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," she announced as she found her tongue; nearly feeling incompetent by her loss of words.

He just stared, his nose flared in scrutiny. "Granger? Severus taught you chemistry?" He finally asked as he remained in front of the door.

"Yes, I had Professor Snape. Although, I don't believe he thought I was even par with the class," Hermione sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

His lips quirked and a smile appeared. "He thought more of you than you know, Miss Granger. I'm Remus Lupin," He announced holding out his hand.

Hermione wasn't sure how to make out his sudden mood change. "Lovely to meet you. Your son is adorable," she declared as she shook Remus's hand.

"Oh, I'm lucky, he's easy to please. Give him a garden to play in and books to read and he's the happiest," Remus said as he continued to shake her hand.

Hermione rocked her head slightly. "I was pretty similar myself as a child. I think most only children get to be that way," she responded as she glanced down at their hands.

Remus pulled his fingers away swiftly as his cheeks flushed with a tiny amount of color. "You never took my course in literature through the ages," He noted with a tilt of his head.

She laughed with a head shake. "I didn't realize you taught at the university I went to."

"I do. Severus and I don't see eye to eye, but he isn't a horrible professor," Remus spoke with a smirk as he leaned closer to her. "He just acts like he hates his job," he whispered.

Hermione pinched down on a bright smile. "He is quite daunting."

His eyes traced her face as he arched an eyebrow. "But you did take Minerva's sociology courses. She did speak about how impressed she was with your study habits."

Hermione hemmed as she shifted on her heels. "Well, she is an astute professor."

"She is," he echoed with a curl to his lips. "I'm curious to find out why someone so entranced by books didn't choose to take my class."

"Is there a salesman at the door, Remus, dear?" Andromeda's voice bounced over the opening and outside.

She soon appeared around his side as Remus jerked from the center of the doorway. "Oh, no, I was just speaking to Miss Granger about the university," Remus said with a nod.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and waved Hermione inside. "Don't mind him, dear. Remus doesn't realize that academia can be talked about at the table," she teased the man while patting his shoulder.

Hermione entered the house and noted the extreme difference between the outside. It was cozy and smelt of fresh baking; a buttery texture with delicious lingering. The walls were decorated with pictures of people and events of their lives that brought life to the home. She followed the older woman who glided in front of her in a well-tailor dress.

They journeyed into a lovely kitchen where a nice sized table sat near the back door. Edward was sitting with a plate in front of him and a book in his lap. When his green eyes met the curly-haired woman, he gasped. "Hermione! You're here!" He shouted with a toothy smile.

"Sit down, girl. Let's have some tea. I know we are a bit behind, but today might be an easier day than most," Andromeda announced as she put the pot on the table.

Hermione switched the balance on her feet and tossed a bit of her hair behind her. "Well, I suppose," she huffed and sat down across from the older woman.

The professor wandered around the other end of the table and sat down in front of the paper he must have abandoned earlier. He returned to his reading as his son pressed his book down on the table, glancing over at Hermione. "You have a girl and a boy?" He asked as if they were continuing a conversation.

"Yes, Edward," Hermione replied with a nod.

Andromeda handed her a cup and sighed. "They must be darling."

"They are rambunctious. Rose likes to color, but books haven't become of huge interest for her yet. Hugo is a bit young to decide either or and follows his older sister about. Molly tells me all the time that they are less like Ronald and more like me, but only time will tell."

Remus flicked the tip of his paper down enough to glance over at Hermione. "Molly Weasley? You're married to her son?"

Andromeda hemmed while tapping her teacup. "Dear, I told you her husband was in that horrible car accident several months ago," she murmured, a clear warning in her tone.

Hermione sipped her tea and exhaled. "Yes, we were married for six years."

"And you have two children?" Remus inquired with a frown.

"You are correct," Hermione said with a nod.

His brow was still very condensed as he stared at her. Hermione wasn't sure what he was trying to decipher, but to her, everything seemed very clear; his confusion seemed undefined.

"How are Molly and Arthur? I haven't spoken to them in near twenty years," Andromeda interjected.

Despite the definite change in subject, Hermione answered. "They are very well. Molly has melded into the grandmother role well. I don't think any of our children will ever go without. Arthur will always be the wonderful example of how hard work pays off. He's enjoying retirement."

Andromeda rocked her head before turning to her grandson. "Teddy, why don't you go get ready, and I will show Hermione to the library. Then you both can go over the lesson plan together," she told him.

The boy hopped off his chair with exaggerated glee and skipped from the room, book in hand. "He's very excited to learn. That is lovely to see. I used to have to break Harry and Ron's fingers to get them to study for anything," Hermione sighed with a large breath.

"He's a good boy. Has a naughty streak like his mother. However, the desire to learn and devour books came straight from this man," Andromeda teased as she pressed her fingers to Remus's arm.

The man hemmed as he straightened his jumper. "Well, books are a fond company to those with a thirst for knowledge."

Hermione motioned agreement. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Professor," she said with a curl to her lips. "Now, I'm just going to pop into the restroom, and I can get started for the day. Where might it be?" She asked, and the older woman waved a hand.

"Down the hallway to the left, you will see it next to the sitting room," Andromeda declared with a nod.

A smile etched across Hermione's lips as she stood. "Thank you," she said.

Hermione resituated her bag as she walked from the room, but caught the edge of the conversation. "Molly and Arthurs children, hm?" Remus asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Hush now, we'll talk about things after you're done with work for the day," Andromeda dismissed the subject.

She found the bathroom just where it was said to be and disappeared inside. Unusual. That was the only word she could see that defined them. It wasn't that she felt odd or uncomfortable, just out of place. Maybe it was the isolation they had and created such a strong family unit from it? Hermione couldn't put her finger on it.

When she left the bathroom, she curiously checked the other rooms on the floor. The library was near the sitting room which was near the staircase to go up to the next landing. By the structure, it seemed the house was maybe three floors? It seemed far larger inside and roomy.

Her exploration was cut short when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and Teddy appeared. "Hello, Hermione. Are we going to get started?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, let's go," she responded.

The boy led her into the library, and they got started at the long table.

* * *

 

It wasn't until lunchtime that anything significant happened. Hermione was outside with a book, watching the boy play after eating. It wasn't that she needed to be there, but inside felt so stuffy after pouring over mathematics all morning. It was welcoming to be sitting out in the air.

She was sipping on her tea and reading one of her favorite books when a large black dog strolled out of the forest. Hermione froze a moment as she watched the menacing creature sniffed the air. Its bright eyes stared at her after realizing the woman was sitting on the bench. The woman wasn't confident the large animal was real until she saw the dust it flung from its coat as it shook.

Hermione set her book down and attempted to move toward the house. "Teddy," she said with a calm tone.

Teddy turned to her and jumped over a log. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He questioned.

The dog paced toward her, and she almost stumbled backward over the bench. It was a few feet away when it stopped and sat down in front of her. "Padfoot!" Teddy shouted and ran up to the animal. "Dad said you ran away again," he sighed as his arms encircled the massive beast.

Hermione was still pale as she blinked down at the dog. "He's your dog?"

"No, he's not _my_ dog. He's my dad's. My dad said he runs away for months and then comes back for a while. Padfoot is like my uncle," Teddy said with a smile and snuggled the grumbling dog.

The woman bent toward the dog who was panting happily, and her eyes narrowed; she recognized this dog. "You travel up north, boy?" she asked while scrunching her nose.

Padfoot lunged from Teddy's arms and tackled Hermione. She fell flat to the grass, and its tongue swiped across her face with a slobbery attack. Hermione was attempting to fight the beast off, but its assault went down her face and to her neck. "Get off me! Now!" She shouted, pushing at the massive dog roughly.

"Pads," A stern voice sounded. The dog has pulled away from Hermione's chest and panted happily as it glanced up at the house. "I mean it," Remus huffed as Hermione pulled herself from Padfoot.

Her stare was potent as she glared at the dog. "You need to train him better," Hermione snapped as she climbed off the ground.

Remus had met her out in the yard with a frown. "I apologize, he's a bit too friendly," he murmured, guilt clearly displayed on his face.

"Well," Hermione sighed and reached out to pat the animal. "At least he doesn't bite."

The animals grey eyes lingered on her as she shook the imagery from that night and turned to Remus. "Well, I'll just take him in," the man mumbled and waved at the dog. "Come along, Padfoot. Let's leave Hermione and Teddy be."

The dog grumbled and cast Hermione another tilted expression before following Remus inside. There was something oddly aware about the beast, and she heard the man whispering to him as they went inside. Maybe the dog was his therapy after losing his wife? Hermione had no idea the rare closeness the man had to his canine.

Glancing at her watch as Teddy tilted his head. "Hermione," he started.

"Yes?" she responded after regarding the ten minutes they had left on their break.

"That's the first time Padfoot did that in forever," he said with a nod.

"How long has your dad had Padfoot?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

Teddy just bounced his shoulder with a smile. "Since I've been alive."

The woman tilted her head and scratched her neck. "Well, that's good I suppose. Shall we go see what your grammar level is, Edward?"

The boy nearly skipped as he walked toward the back door, but Hermione stayed by the bench a moment and glanced back at the tree line. She almost expected to see the man with silver hair come out of the darkness — the ghost in her nightmare. That night a dog ran into the road and caused the accident that ended in green light. She was almost positive that the dog was the blond stranger's, but now she wasn't that sure. It all seemed like walking into Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sipping on her wine as she waited for Ginny to show up. Molly insisted on her to spend Friday night with Ginny and the other girls from school and have dinner. The older woman nearly dragged Hermione out the door to do it. Now, here she was sitting at the counter in the Hog's Head.

Fred and George told them about the place as they were looking for property to have their shop. A nice pub with good food and not as busy with the uni crowd. Supposedly their father suggested the joint to them as a nod to a great place to find a drink. Arthur never seemed to be a man of drink, but then when the waitress bounced around the tables, Hermione had an idea.

"You're seriously going to drink wine? Hermione, we are supposed to celebrate your job!" Ginny's voice brought her out of the contemplation.

Hermione turned to the redhead and shrugged her shoulders. "Not much to celebrate, Gin. It's all temporary."

Ginny sat down at the counter with her and huffed. "Temporary is a start, Hermione. Life is about climbing from the darkness."

"Yeah, well tell that to my children when I have to go work at a grosser or a restaurant. I feel like this will never end," Hermione mumbled as she ran her nail over the grain of wood on the counter.

Ginny exhaled as she ran her hand over the other woman's shoulder. "I promise you; it's going to get better. Nothing else will do for someone like you. I've never known you to give up when things get hard."

"I'm not giving up; I'm just keeping a logical mindset on what's to come. He wasn't wealthy, or a celebrity, but he was my husband. How does one go on without their other half?" Hermione said as she knitted her eyebrows.

"I know, Hermione. We can't even begin to know what you're feeling. However, that's why little victories like these should be celebrated! That's why Harry said he'd watch the kids for me tonight. It's important," Ginny announced with a nod.

Someone slid into the stool next to Hermione's empty side and hemmed. "Another for these two," A slick voice announced with a hint of humor.

Hermione snapped her head in his direction and noted a stranger. A handsome stranger, but a man she didn't know at all. His long dark curls surrounded his pronounced jawline and facial hair. His expression was humorous as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, hello, doll. How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Just fine before you came along," Hermione retorted, attempting to direct her attention back to Ginny. "This is why I _never_ go out. Too many creeps."

Ginny stifled a smile by pressing her new glass to her lips. "So, mum nearly tore my ear off when I told her I was tying my tubes."

"She would," Hermione grumbled as she shook her head. "I imagine I have another three months before she starts suggesting eligible bachelors to me."

"Nothing wrong with knowing your limits. I tried to tell her that I was done, but she's trying to talk Harry into at least one more," Ginny expressed with a shrug.

The curly-haired woman sipped her red wine with a shrug of her shoulders. "Well, you do what you need to do, Ginny. I'm supportive either way. I doubt I'll even have more children myself. I have one of each now," Hermione responded as she took out her flip phone.

It read no new messages. "Hey, what about this professor? You told me he was handsome in a bookish way," Ginny probed as she nudged Hermione with her elbow.

Hermione exhaled while rolling her eyes. "I tell you about him, and now that's all you can talk about. There isn't anything there, nor should there be, he's my employer. You really need to start taking up trashy romance novels like your mother. It would cure that matchmaking boredom."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it, Hermione. I'm just suggesting you maybe should keep looking at handsome bookish men and not turn your back on it for good when you're ready. I'm not a tosser, I know you're still in it," Ginny said with a pout. "Just don't give up, alright. Ron wouldn't want you to do that," she finished as she took the older woman's hand.

"So, tell me, love," the man insisted on plaguing their conversation as he leaned over the bar.

Hermione turned toward him with a scowl. "What do you want? We told you we're not interested in your company. Now shoo," she huffed, tossing her hair.

His grey eyes squinted with a gleeful expression as he bent toward her. "Aren't you just a feisty lass?"

Ginny rose an eyebrow at him with a smirk. "You're relentless. It would be appreciative if we were single. Lord knows that you know how you look."

Hermione groaned as the man chuckled. "Don't you have a girl with daddy issues to seek out, silver fox," she spat the last two words like an insult.

"Men are a fine wine, darlin'. We only taste better with age," He suggested raising the white wine in front of them on the counter before sipping. "A good year."

"You pig," Hermione huffed with a scrunched nose.

The man gave her a toothy smirk. "More of a dog, love. Are you a pussy-cat lover or a dog lover?" He teased as his face leaned closer. "Either way, I imagine you're quite the swotty librarian type."

"The nerve!" Hermione growled, pulling further away from him.

"Sirius," A familiar voice sounded.

Hermione's vision took in Remus approaching, and her face fell. Had he heard her on the phone earlier talking about dinner? She was sure he was inside while Teddy was playing in the grass with the dog.

"Hey, Moony, look I found a new friend," the man defined as Sirius laughed and nodded toward Hermione. "She was just telling me how much of a handsome older gent I am."

Hermione shifted her position toward Remus and exhaled. "A friend of yours from university?" She asked with a pinched glare.

Remus sighed with a shake of his head. "No, Sirius I've known a long time. Sirius, this is Teddy's tutor, Hermione Granger." He said, addressing his lounging friend next to the bristled woman.

Ginny popped out of her stool and walked up to Remus, holding out her hand. "Hello, Remus, my name is Ginny Potter. I've heard good things about you and your son," she said with a bright grin.

Hermione struck her forehead with her palm and sighed. "Gin," she groaned.

However, Sirius sat up and frowned. "Potter, you don't say?"

Ginny rocked her head as she shook Remus's hand. "Mhm, my mom insisted I take my husband's name fully. Not that Weasley is as common as Potter. I didn't mind in the end, unlike some girls," she hissed with a sneer at Hermione.

"Well, out of professional necessity I wanted to keep my maiden name," Hermione voiced as she rolled her eyes.

Sirius slung his arm around Hermione and smiled up at his perturbed friend. "What do you think, Moony? She's feisty. I bet she reads all your favorite books too."

Hermione jumped from her stool and away from the clingy man. "Pardon us," Hermione spat and reached for Ginny.

The redhead frowned but walked a few paces away. "Hermione, don't let him get your goad," Ginny insisted.

Hermione glanced over and saw Remus shaking a finger toward them and whispering furiously at the chagrined Sirius. That eased her a bit to see he was quite put out by his intrusive friend as well. She noted his nice maroon sweater and how even in a relaxed manner, he seemed like a professor.

Sirius was shifting on his feet and waving a finger in the air. His demeanor was guilt under his annoyed grimace. She felt somehow she knew him. A reminder of an old classmate? Hermione couldn't place it, but either way, Remus was still quite adamant on his scolding.

"Earth to Hermione, what are you staring at?" Ginny growled as she snapped her fingers.

Hermione bristled and skated her vision back to her friend. "Nothing, where are Luna and Angelina? I really want to end this hellish week."

Ginny's phone jingled, and she lifted it out of her pocket to see the text. "They will be here soon. Do you know I'm going to have to replace this thing again? I think James dropped it in water or something because the screen is flickering like the last one."

"I gave up on mine," Hermione said with a hand wave. "That's why I went back to the cheaper alternative. I can't afford to keep replacing them now."

A voice cleared behind Hermione, and she turned to see the two men standing there. "Sirius," Remus hemmed.

The dusky-haired man sighed and waved his hand in a circle. "I'm sorry for being such a wanker. I was never taught manners, and Remus never agreed with my behavior," Sirius groaned, but she could see he was stifling a smile.

"And I apologize profusely for his behavior. That's not how gentlemen act," Remus said and elbowed Sirius roughly.

"Ouch, I get it, alright?" Sirius retorted with a sneer.

Hermione motioned agreement. "Thank you; we appreciate the apology."

Remus smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Now, we will let you ladies enjoy your evening. I will see you Monday morning, Miss Granger," he announced with a nod.

"Wait, Remus, if they're eating here too, why don't they join us?" Sirius said with a curve to his lips.

His green eyes swiveled and Remus's lips pursed. "Because, Sirius, you need to go soon, remember?" He pressed with a hint of urgency.

"Yeah, yeah, spoilsport," Sirius grumbled before bowing deeply. "Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you both. Hey, red, tell your mother that Sirius Black says hi," He voiced with a toothy smile.

Remus groaned and shoved him. "Let's go, you had your fun," He voiced before shooting Hermione an empathetic expression. "Have a good evening; we'll be on our way."

"Remus," Hermione said before wincing that she actually spoke aloud. "Have a good evening," she continued with a nod.

His smile melted to a genuine expression. "I will try. It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Potter," he voiced turning to Ginny.

"Same, Remus. Have fun," Ginny replied with a wink.

"Oh, look, she knows you shag me in the car!" Sirius exclaimed with a wicked grin.

Remus grunted as he shoved the man forward. "Piss off, tosser. Let's get going," Remus growled, causing Hermione to blink after them.

"You said he was mild-mannered," Ginny mused.

Hermione shrugged as they disappeared outside. "He was at his house."

"You think he decided to meet Sirius here?" Ginny questioned.

The curly-haired woman shook her head. "I don't know, Gin. That was odd. However, it seems it's always been weird every time he's around."

Angelina arrived first and ended their conversation. The women got a table and waited for Luna to arrive before they ordered anything else. Hermione had an odd feeling she was being watched about halfway through dinner and itched the side of her neck. It was a prickly feeling that felt like someone was hovering longer than needed.

When she glanced around, she saw two men in dark coats with hoods… odd for the time of year. It wasn't until the man in front turned and she saw silvery hair with blue eyes that her skin crawled. That was the man. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of him as he surveyed the tavern before leaving. Shooting Harry a text with the picture. It read simply: _Harry_ , _I think he killed Ron. It looked like he was looking for someone…_


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hermione was finishing grading Teddy's quiz as he enjoyed sitting on the porch listening to the rain. She had her feet up on the ottoman and was wiggling her shoes. He was just so easy to tutor, his quizzes and homework always came back stellar. Her thoughts were interrupted by the large dog that pranced into the library.

The woman glanced up at the canine. "What are you doing in here, scruffs?" she questioned with a smile.

Padfoot barked and hopped on the sofa next to her. "You're not a bad creature, when you don't drool on me," Hermione grumbled as she patted his head.

She finished grading the pages and picked up a book as Padfoot rested his face across her lap. Hermione had one of her favorite books in her bag and started to read. She didn't know that she was being watched as she exhaled.

"You know, this is the first time since Ron died that I actually feel a bit normal. Thank you, fella," She sighed and stroked the dog's ear.

The electricity waned a moment as the lights dimmed. Hermione's eyes ran over the sconces near the bookcase and pouted. "I hope the weather keeps at bay. Driving home is going to be a mess. I always tell Harry to be careful and avoid driving in such bad rain because of what happened."

The dog jerked and looked up at her; a very human action. "Don't worry, Pads. It was a fluke what happened before. I swear I met your doppelganger on the road that night. However, the man that was with him was not as nice as your master."

"You know, there is a symptom to many disorders that start with talking to an animal," Remus's voice entered the room.

Hermione bristled and cleared her throat as his form followed. "Well, then we must both have the same issue, Professor Lupin. I hear you and Padfoot making conversation more often than not," she replied smartly with a nod.

Remus's lips curled as he shifted his posture. It was very boyish and charming despite his age. "I have quite a few less friends than you do, Miss Granger."

"Well, it's never too late to make some new ones. I would have thought Sirius would be around more if you're such close friends," Hermione remarked with a tucked chin and arched eyebrow.

"Sirius is unique and with that comes, well, unique rules and etiquette. He finds time for us when he does," Remus said with a quirked smile.

The dog licked Hermione's chin and climbed off the couch, pacing over to Remus. "Well, no one can mistake who that dog is loyal to," Hermione voiced with a nod.

"So, tell me about your friends? If that's too intrusive we can talk about the absolute horrid weather," Remus pushed as the dog grumbled and nosed his hand.

Hermione laughed and set aside her book before offering Remus the armchair across from her. "By all means, they're the most important people in my life aside from my children. Some may even call them all family… well, most of them are by marriage now," She murmured while shifting on the sofa.

Padfoot relaxed on the floor next to Remus as he settled on the armchair. "I met the wonderful Ginevra Potter. She is probably tough to cull when on a mission," he spoke with a smirk.

"Oh yes, but Harry is very good at it. He's remarkable at almost everything," Hermione sighed as flashes of her childhood assaulted her mind.

"He sounds like a very decent lad. You were close for a long while?" Did he sound like he was fishing? Hermione couldn't tell, but his smile remained so soft and genuine.

"He was one of my first real friends. I didn't have many when I was a child because my parents were always working and my mother had me tutored for most of my younger years. I found my love for books then. Harry and Ron befriended me after an accident happened at school with a suit-of-arms throwing an axe. Harry was so panicked they would expel him that I took the blame. From then on we all were inseparable."

Remus knitted his fingers together and a small sliver of something glinted in his eyes. Just as quickly as Hermione saw it, it was gone. His serene smile was replaced with laughter as he sighed. "Well, it sounds like it was never boring for you."

Hermione tilted her head and her brow scrunched. "Actually, it never was. Something always seemed to happen that was odd, mostly while we were together. Harry once told me that his aunt accused him of witchcraft and locked him in the closet below the stairs, but she's a barmy superstitious bat."

"Is that why you took the blame for him?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, I remember the story he was telling on the train to Ron. He lived an awful life growing up, so we all stuck together out of a need for each other's acceptance."

"Your husband, he was as unique as yourself and Mr. Potter?" Remus asked as his head tilted.

Hermione laughed with a motion of agreement. "Ronald Weasley was indeed unique. He could eat us out of house and home and was fairly gifted at putting his foot in his mouth, but I loved him dearly. I sometimes think back at all the times I battled against my own feelings, because it is quite simply that we were nothing alike. However, he was endearing, loving and a bit awkward. His family is just the same," she finished and pursed her lips.

Remus was quiet a moment and his face morphed into a pinched grimace. "Well, I understand about opposites attracting. My wife and I were in quite the same boat. She was different and extreme. However, very endearing and at times a bit clumsy," he said with playful curve to his lips.

Hermione reached for her teacup and sipped it before speaking. "Is that why you're friends with Sirius? He isn't much like you."

"That's where you're wrong, he is very much like me, minus the lecherous behavior. Sirius loves deeply and is the most loyal companion I have. If life would have been different for us both, then we wouldn't have to be so discreet about our friendship," Remus said as he scratched the side of his chin.

"Did he do something?" Hermione questioned trying her hardest not to seem too intrigued.

Remus hemmed and patted the dog's head. "A story for another day. Teddy's coming," Remus announced as he stood up.

The boy soon ran into the room and jumped at his father. "Dad, the rain is making the frogs hop around the garden!" Teddy exclaimed with a bright smile.

Remus held him and chuckled. "You, my boy, are soaking. Did you sneak out there to chase the frogs when your grandmother wasn't looking?"

"Nope, she told me I should. Boys are allowed to get dirty every once and awhile," Teddy reported with a nod.

"That's my mischievous offspring. Alright, go change and finish up your work for the day. I have to prepare my work before I go into the city in two days."

Teddy climbed from Remus's embrace and scrunched his nose. "Fine, but I want chocolates too this time, dad."

"A promise is a promise. I'll make sure to buy them before I come home."

Padfoot barked and nuzzled the child's arm. "Come on, Padfoot. Let's go," Teddy murmured and walked with the dog from the room.

The wet imprint of the child was on Remus's jumper as he straightened his attire. "He's a smart boy; I only hope he doesn't get into as much trouble as Sirius and I did in school," Remus sighed as he looked at the empty entryway.

"Professor," Hermione started.

"I will see you later, I must change myself," Remus responded before unceremoniously leaving the library.

Hermione stared at the waning lights and shifted her expression. There was something elusive and even a bit hidden about that man. She always did trust her gut and it rarely led her astray; he had a secret. The woman straightened her suit and wandered the library, in search of something. However, what it was, she wasn't positive. 

* * *

 

"Rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens," Hermione sang lightly as she held onto her son.

The boy was still frightened of thunder, despite his sister's simple agreement that it was just the sky talking. Hugo was a tender child, and Hermione secretly loved that he was so attached to her. It gave her peace after the long drive in the terrible storm.

"Dear, do you think you'll be able to work tomorrow?" Molly asked as she came into the sitting room.

Her hands held a platter of warm biscuits and hot chocolate for the children. "I don't know. I have a question, mum." Hermione said glancing over at the matron.

Molly huffed as she sat down, setting Rose's cup in front of her on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Do you happen to know a Sirius Black? He referenced on Friday that you might have. I didn't think much of it until this afternoon while speaking to Remus."

Molly hemmed as she straightened the platter on the table. "Sirius who? Black, you say?"

Arthur came into the room with a crossword book and his reading glasses on. "What a terrible storm," he mused and straightened his sweater.

"Dad, did you know a Sirius Black?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

Arthur frowned over at Molly who gave him a very typical warning expression. "Sirius Black? Didn't he pass away years ago, Mollywobbles?"

"Yes, now I remember," Molly said with a scrunched nose. "Drunk driver," she mused.

Now Hermione was more than a bit intrigued. "Died? You say he died? That's odd because he was at the pub and met Remus there on Friday night. He told Ginny to tell you hello, mum."

The two Weasley's stared at each other a moment before Arthur hemmed. "You never told us you were tutoring Remus Lupin's son."

Hermione pinched her expression and sat straighter as she let Hugo down to drink his cocoa. "I could have sworn I told you that. I might have just called him Remus," she murmured trying to rack her brain for it.

"No, you mentioned Mrs. Tonks and Remus, dear. I had no idea it was Remus Lupin," Molly responded with a nod, reaching for her knitting.

"Did you know them both?" Hermione asked.

Arthur bobbed his head, to Molly's evident dismay. "Well, we knew of them. They were an odd bunch."

"Why were they strange?" Hermione persisted as she ran her fingers over Rose's hair.

"They were just a queer bunch, dear. We heard about their odd jokes they played at school because my brothers went to school with them. Not to trouble yourself, they're harmless," Molly sighed and smiled. "Now, why don't you go get changed and relaxed for the evening before dinner? We'll watch the children."

Hermione bobbed her head and stood up. "Alright, that sounds like a great idea. I have a chill."

She wandered from the room and ducked behind the wall in the kitchen. Hermione listened carefully to the Weasley's in the hope that they would say something, anything, to clue her to why they acted so anxious about that news.

"Do you think Harry knows?" Arthur finally asked.

Molly made a sound, and the sound of her knitting needles clinked. "No, nor should he, Arthur. Had we known, I might have insisted on her choosing a different job."

"It's just temporary. Let's hope Remus knows what's good for them and keep things professional." Arthur said.

Hermione gnawed on her lip as they spoke. She knew there was a big secret and based on her in-laws, it had to do with Harry too. What was really going on?

"Let's just make sure our intelligent girl doesn't get too curious, alright? I would hate for her to get hurt," Molly whispered.

"Mum's the word, darling."

Hermione exhaled silently and moved to go up the stairs. She was going to have to find out this puzzle on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

The woman was shaking out her coat under the awning of the porch as she stared back out into the rain. A furious storm that would swallow the whole country if it was allowed. Hermione enjoyed the sound of rain but worried. She worried for her children and was concerned about her first two-day stint with the boy.

Who drives into the city with this mess?

"You know, it's probably going to drown us all," Remus's voice startled the woman, causing her to pivot roughly.

He captured her arm, so she didn't fall flat into the wet mud next to the porch. "You scared me!" She growled and smacked his arm when she was righted.

His grin was priceless- he knew he was going to frighten her. "My apologies, would you like to come in and get dry?"

They stood there, closer than she deemed proper. Remus's tall frame in front of her, causing her neck to crane upward to glare at him. "Yes, I would."

There was a moment she didn't think he was going to release her. Something hypnotic about the intensity of his expression. Animalistic? Predatory? Not the decent professor she had come to enjoy their brief conversations. The dog barking in the house stalled the moment and caused Remus to blink and relinquish her arm. "Come in," he offered and stepped aside.

Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest as she walked past him. Did he sniff the air as she walked by? She was sure she smelt usual by her standards. The woman set down her umbrella and skirted along the entrance, unbuttoning her jacket.

"How was the drive here?" Remus asked as he shut the door.

"Fine," she replied and gulped as he lingered.

Why did she feel like he was staring right through her? It made her adjust her turtleneck and hold her bag tightly as she stood in front of him. Remus was picking at one of the frames around a photograph as he blocked her path to the kitchen.

"Do you miss them when you're gone?" He inquired as his bright green eyes met her gaze.

Hermione nodded and exhaled. "It's hard. They both were crying as I was preparing to leave. I think they worry I won't come back."

The dog padded into the entrance hall from the library and barked at his human. "Yes, I know," Remus grumbled and motioned agreement.

"What's wrong?" Hermione voiced with an arched eyebrow.

"He doesn't like storms," Remus said with a dismissive gesture before approaching the dog.

Hermione giggled while shaking her head. "The wonders of animals."

The witty professor glanced over with a smile. "Yes, indeed," he responded with a nod.

Padfoot started yanking at Remus's sleeve and attempted to drag the man. "Seems he wants you to stay," she mused.

"Stop that, Pads," Remus huffed and pulled his sweater from the jaws of the dog. "I have to go see what he wants. Andromeda is in the kitchen," he stated and followed the grumbling animal without a farewell.

To say she was used to his unique behavior was a substantial overstatement. It still surprised her when he would disappear without so much as a goodbye. Not that she needed his dismissal, it just seemed oddly out of character for the proper, polite man. Maybe goodbyes were hard for him as well?

Hermione walked through the hallway and toward the kitchen without much delay. It was going to be a strange couple of days, but she was willing to see it through. The boy was at the table, while the older woman was toddling around the kitchen. "Oh, good, you made excellent time," Andromeda said with a nod.

"I didn't want to get stuck in the bad weather," Hermione responded and set her bag down by the table.

Teddy swayed his head as he was drawing on a sheet of paper. "You're in luck, Hermione. Grandmother has leftover roast beef and potatoes for us to eat," the boy told her.

Hermione grinned as she sat down next to him. "You know, that sounds lovely. We can even make some biscuits later with chocolate chips."

"Plenty left over I hope," Remus announced as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione glanced over and saw he was in a raincoat. It had patchwork and seemed shabbier than needed for a professor. "I'll make sure of it," Hermione stated.

Andromeda waved the man over and touched his cheeks. "You be safe. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt," she sighed and nodded.

Remus leaned to her and kissed the woman's cheek. "I promise. Sirius even suggested drinks," he responded.

The older woman rocked her head again and let his face go. "Alright, I will see you soon," she murmured as she patted his shoulder.

"Dad, don't forget," Teddy chimed into the conversation.

"Chocolates, by the boatload, son," Remus voiced as he walked over to the boy. "I'm taking Padfoot, so I don't get lost," he teased the boy and kissed his hair.

Teddy grinned and nodded. "Okay, I promise to take good care of Hermione."

"That's my boy," Remus sighed and lingered near the boy's forehead, his eyes closed.

Teddy reached over and hugged him tightly. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too. Listen to Hermione and behave. I won't have you ruining the carpet because you wanted to go play in the mud."

Andromeda scoffed and waved him off. "I'll clean it later, Remus. Let him be a boy."

Hermione felt intrusive. This was such a tender moment, and it choked her up to see a man so devoted to his son. It gave her the pinch of missing that for her children.

Remus met her gaze and nodded once before pulling away from his child. "Okay, I'll be off. If you need anything, anything at all, I left a number on the fridge of my flatmate in town. His name is Kingsley, and he will help you reach me."

Those sent alarm bells off in Hermione's head. "I won't be able to call the school?" Hermione asked.

Remus stood straight and cleared his throat. "They may not know what class I'm covering. It's easier for him to reach me. My cellphone will be off during classes, and the reception isn't the greatest in this storm."

Hermione just motioned agreement despite her nagging doubts. Maybe this professor was a bit shadier than she thought? Possibly shags seedy women while he's in town? Who knows, but it did bother her more than she initially thought it would.

Remus waved them off and left the room. It was silent, and Andromeda seemed a bit more reserved as she wrapped up some of the food left over from breakfast. "Now, I'm going to be a bit easier to reach, but I may not be able to run over as quickly. I promise I will rush home if it's an emergency."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure we have things covered, but if it is urgent, I will call you."

"That a girl. You're intellect, and nurturing instincts are just the ticket we need around here. I have a train to catch, but enough time to give you a walkthrough if you're ready."

"Of course," Hermione agreed and stood up. It was time to start this strange adventure.

* * *

 

The thunder growled and rumbled into the night, despite the warmth of the home. Hermione was curled up in the library and reading a book. Teddy had been in bed some time and gave her a little freedom to poke around. She nosed about the library more, checked the other rooms, everything seemed to be normal. However, the nagging feeling the woman was having would not dissipate.

Hermione thought she heard howling in between the thunder earlier, but dismissed it. As the night grew… the howling seemed more evident. Wolves? That would be a new concept for her. Wolves haven't been in Britain since the 1700's? Either way, she was sure it was some lone dog.

The woman gave up on her reading as her mind was distracted by the calm of the house in comparison to the storm. She was careful to climb the staircase quietly to the guest room she was going to stay inside. It was near to Remus's room on the second floor. He had a study there as well, but when she tried the door, to peek inside, it was locked.

However, his bedroom was not. Hermione was not nosey, at least about others personal property, but something was digging under her skin about the professor. She glanced down the small hallway toward the stairs and then back at the door. Would it be so wrong to take a moment to gather a better understanding of the man?

The door clicked open, and she turned on the light to see a straightforward room. His bed was made neatly; his wardrobe was shut. No dirty clothes on the ground nor any remarkable oddities. In fact, she was impressed the man was impeccably clean.

Hermione walked into the room when she noted a book on his night table. Picking it up, she regarded a withered copy of Jane Eyre. Now, usually this would surprise and please her to no end, but the man was, in fact, a literature professor. It is a piece of art and Hermione couldn't agree more as she set the book down.

What was she snooping for? She hadn't a clue. There was nothing to indicate the man was a liar, scheming or a dishonest person. Remus was kind and polite to her, even if he was a little odd. Hermione exhaled and ran her fingers over the novel once more before glancing around. Whatever she was looking for wasn't in this room. Maybe she was just seeking to understand his nature, but again, that wouldn't be in his bedroom.

Hermione felt ashamed for being so nosey as she strolled alongside the bed and toward the exit. Her eyes snagged an oddity and halted her retreat. There was a small vial on his chest of drawers next to his bathroom door. A green glass bottle which could have easily been a prop in a film sat there uncorked. When she went to pick it up, it smelt strongly of plants and another potent smell. Grimacing, she set it down and shook her head- whatever he was taking, it wasn't the usual medical route.

So, he was a naturalist — big scary secret. Hermione inwardly groaned and left the bedroom with a headshake. She turned off the light and huffed as she shut the door — what a barmy idea. The woman went into her room and exhaled as she pulled back the blankets. Maybe she was looking for something that just wasn't there.

The thunder had lessened after she was nearing sleep, but the distant howling remained. It sounded painful. Her last thoughts of the night were how sad the animal must be to be stuck out in a storm.

* * *

 

The next day went with ease. Teddy told her all about his father's trips into the city. His grandmother was taking care of the estate they had in Ireland and his Uncle Sirius. The boy liked to talk about his family and Hermione could appreciate that. None of it gave her a measure on them, but his boyish stories were a perfect way to pass the time when they weren't studying.

She had called Molly twice and spoken to her children. Hermione even called Ginny and touched based with her friend. It was odd to feel so distant. The day trickled by and ended with them baking plenty of cookies to last the entire week. Teddy was a charming companion, even at his young age and made watching him that much easier.

What surprised her was the next morning. She was yawning in bed and listening to the birds come out after the great storm when there was thudding.

"Now, be careful, cousin," Andromeda's voice hissed into the hallway.

"I know, alright. This was a horrible one," a familiar voice snapped back in a low tone.

There was a grunt and panting. "Sirius, make sure," Remus stopped as someone shushed him.

"We know, now get some rest," Andromeda sighed.

Hermione climbed out of bed and gingerly opened her door to see Sirius holding up the professor as they hobbled through the hallway. The raincoat dangled around him as he limped next to his friend. Andromeda was closest to Hermione's door, and she was covering her mouth with a scrunched brow.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked sleepily.

Andromeda pivoted entirely as the pair disappeared into Remus's bedroom. "Yes, dear, Remus just caught a bug while in town," she sighed with a nod.

"I don't mind helping if you need me," Hermione offered.

Sirius appeared at the dark opening of the bedroom and scowled. "He's fine. I got him. Why don't you get some rest, love," he sighed and shut the bedroom door.

"Don't you worry about Remus, he's a wonderful man, but a very low tolerance for illness. One of the students he was teaching likely had the flu, and he caught it," Andromeda said with a sympathetic pout.

Hermione rubbed her face with a motion of agreement. "I don't mind helping if needed. I'm going to snooze a bit before getting up for the day."

The older woman nodded and yawned. "That sounds like a plan indeed. The train ride was long this morning."

She disappeared back inside her room and exhaled. At least they were back. Strange that it was so early. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and crawled back into the bedding, wondering to herself how someone could get that ill in a span of fewer than two days.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione didn't see the professor that morning as Teddy, and she were in the library. Sirius was down a few times and walked by the open door with a small expression of curiosity as he delivered items to his sick friend. Something interesting occurred to the woman as she was grading Teddy's math quiz- where was the dog?

"Hermione," Teddy murmured as he lifted his colored pencil from his page.

Hermione glanced over at the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know why grandmother seems so upset?" He asked her with a frown.

"No, I don't. Maybe it has to do with your father being sick?" Hermione offered.

Teddy shook his head as he picked up a red pencil. "No, my dad is always when he comes back. He has a sickness that makes him like that."

"Has he had that a long time?" Hermione questioned, her mind wheeling.

The boy nodded and tilted his head. "Since before I was born. Grandmother says that's why he didn't want to marry my mum at first. She told me not to talk about it with anyone, but you know how to take care of sick people you said. That was your last job, wasn't it? Can you help him?"

"What is he sick with?" Hermione questioned as she set down her pen.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders and exhaled. "I can't say," he responded rather maturely before continuing his coloring.

Many diseases Hermione had worked with in the past spring to mind. HIV, AIDS, autoimmune disorders… but it seemed rather odd that the boy was skirting the edge with her. Her previous job was about equality with both conditionally impaired and discriminated persons. However, it made little sense that the boy was so weary of explaining it because he promised not to do so.

"Does your dad have an advocate?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A what?" Teddy voiced with a tilt of his head.

"Well, sometimes people need a professional to help them," she coaxed with a nod.

"Uncle Sirius helps dad all the time. Even Mr. Shaklebolt and Mr. Dumbledore helped dad get his job."

Another tricky answer. The boy was far smarter than she gave him credit for- whether he knew he was dodging her getting more information or not wasn't the query. It was who taught him to be so secretive while still asking for help?

"I don't think your dad needs my help, Teddy," Hermione admitted with a nod.

Teddy groaned and climbed from his chair, waving at her. "Come here. I want to show you he does," he ordered, and Hermione stood up.

Hermione followed the child up the staircase without asking him anything else. Her heart was beating nearly out of her chest- for what reason; she wasn't sure. They reached the floor where she stayed, and he smiled back at her before approaching the study. The door was locked, and she knew the boy didn't have a key.

"Uncle Sirius," Teddy called out and knocked on the door.

The latch clicked, and the door swung open. "What is it, kid? I'm busy, and you're working on, oh, what's wrong?" He asked as he noted Hermione standing there.

"Hermione is a healer, she wants to help dad," Teddy said with a nod.

Sirius was scowling at the boy and then the woman. "Teddy, you know that's not true. What are you playing at?" Sirius questioned as he stepped out from the room and shut it.

"I think Teddy is just concerned for his father is all. I've worked with several illnesses before, and I'm in the belief that he thinks I can help," Hermione sighed while shaking her head.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and ducked down to the child. "Why do you think that?"

Teddy leaned to the dusky-haired man and whispered something. Sirius smirked and tilted his head. "Well, that's interesting. However, that's not going to happen. Run along little Lupin and finish your school day. Your dad will be down shortly."

Teddy huffed and passed Hermione in the hallway with a dramatic stomping. "It was nice to see you again," Hermione said politely and turned to leave.

The man grabbed her arm, and she glanced over at him with a glare. "You're a bit smarter than the average tutor. My recommendation is you're careful about how far down the rabbit hole you want to go, darlin'," he warned with an arch to one of his eyebrows.

Hermione yanked her arm away from him and huffed. "I wouldn't be so curious if there weren't questions in plain sight," she retorted.

"Remus said you were in his room when he was gone. You shouldn't be looking for answers you don't want to have," Sirius said with a narrow stare.

There was no way in the world that Remus would have known she entered his room. She made sure everything was the same when she left. Possibly cameras, but what's that say about someone's paranoia…

"I wasn't," she lied with a sneer.

Sirius took a step toward her and smirked. "You were, and he knows it. Trying to find answers to questions that you apparently have. I think it's sexy and quite fun that your mind works so quickly, but it may not end the way you would like if you're not careful. Teddy likes you, Drom likes you, and even my best mate finds a fondness for you. Do try to be aware of how close you're willing to get before the summer is over."

"Sirius, enough," a low growl from the cracked bedroom announced Remus's awareness of the conversation.

The man straightened his posture and waved at Hermione. "See you later, witch," he snickered while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius," the man barked from the bedroom again.

Hermione watched the man disappear into the dark room, and she scowled at the door shutting. What was going on? Did she want to know? She uncreased her blouse and headed back down to the library. The sooner she could get home, the better. Hermione needed to get away for a couple of days.

* * *

 

She was packing up her bag and checking for things she might have missed. Hermione was sure she had brought another pair of socks. Climbing under the bed, she took her cellphone and shined a small glow around as she crawled halfway underneath the frame. Snagging the pair of wool socks, a voice cleared their throat and caused her to hit her head in surprise.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed as she pulled out and rubbed her head.

Remus was standing at the doorway with mild concern as she sat on the floor. "Thank you for taking care of my son," he grumbled, pulling the throw tighter around his shoulders.

Hermione exhaled and winced as she rocked her head. "Of course."

"I'm going to offer you an olive branch," he said as he walked into the room. "Would you like to have dinner with us this week?"

Olive branch, for what? "Well, what is the stipulation?" Hermione asked as she climbed from the floor.

"You stop asking my son questions and nosing about in my room," He responded as he bunched the throw over his chest.

"I did not enter your room," she insisted with a frown.

Remus shook his head and hemmed. "That's unimportant. I would like to invite you and your children to dinner. If you like you can invite your friends along as well. It would be conducive for our working relationship if you weren't so suspicious of me."

Hermione planted her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "What do you have to hide? I am not ignorant, Remus. I've been quite professional about things, but this whole experience is giving me doubt to your character."

He smiled. The wounded professor actually smiled genuinely as she was staring him down. "I happen to like that about you. Always questioning the character of someone by their actions not just their words. I promise you, what my secrets are won't be something life-threatening to you or to your family. Everyone has a secret or two, don't they? Our small yearnings. Things we don't tell but possibly another soul alive. The magic of human nature is the layers we have consistently built our being off of."

Hermione blinked as he stepped closer to her defensive position. "What are you hiding?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders with a scrunched expression. "'No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true.' That's without a doubt the truth," he confessed with a tilt to his head.

Hermione smirked despite herself. "I would be impressed if you weren't a professor," she quipped and exhaled. "But quoting The Scarlet Letter, won't deter my question."

"You should have taken my class," he retorted still smiling.

"Remus," she started, and he held up a single finger.

"How about we agree to disagree on this subject and you say you'll come to dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Why?"

Remus groaned and chuckled. "Because, Miss Granger, I happen to think you should. We are both similar, and I know for a fact that once I'm on the scent of a revelation, I tend to keep at it until the answers come to me. So, I shall give you your answers, but not without Harry."

Hermione blinked and pinched her lips together. "What do you know of Harry?"

"More than you do," he responded and touched her shoulder. "I promise. I will give you a semblance of what you're searching for. My secrets aren't as abnormal as your mind is playing them out to be."

Somehow, she knew he was lying. There was an unspoken rule that she wasn't aware of until this moment. Whatever was driving him to reach out wasn't going to be the full answer to her queries. Only the sleight of hand magicians used to distract their audience.

"Okay, but only if you tell me why you're so ill," she said with a nod.

Remus rose his eyebrow slightly. "You're quite witty, Hermione. I'll admit to having a condition that impairs my health. That's the extent of how far I'm willing to take our relationship thus."

"Condition?" She asked.

Remus's hand pulled from her shoulder as he took half a step backward. "Yes, but I'm not contagious and refuse to have anyone help me. I've managed thirty plus years with help from Sirius, and I can continue as such. Please, out of respect for my personal space, don't ask my son about it again?" He responded with pursed lips.

"I promise," she said with a nod.

"Tuesday? Shall we have dinner on at six?" He asked her.

Hermione blinked and cleared her throat. "Well, yes, I suppose. I won't be able to spend the day with Teddy then," she responded.

"That's fine."

Hermione wavered on her heels as he stared at her. She wasn't sure what he was taking in as he looked at her, but he motioned to leave after the silence built passed tolerable. "Goodbye, Remus," she told him as he approached the doorway.

"Farewell, drive safe, Hermione." He told her and left her alone in the room.

* * *

 

Ginny was lounging in the sitting room and scratching her head as Hermione conveyed what had happened over the last two days. Hugo was curled in Hermione's lap, and Rose was playing with colored stones on the table, but both were unaware that their mother was stressed.

"He invited us over for dinner? That's rather odd considering you both barely speak," she responded with a frown.

"Well, it was just strange altogether, Gin. He clearly admitted to knowing Harry for whatever reason. Where did the dog go? What is he sick with? What the hell is that family going through that they're so secretive?"

"It's quite the intrigue. Did I tell you I saw that owl again? The large black one that was sitting outside with a letter hanging from its beak. I told Harry, but he said I've been spending too much time watching kiddie shows," Ginny huffed and waved her hand.

Hermione ran her fingers through Hugo's hair and scowled. "Ginny, did you ever ask your mother how she knew Sirius?"

"No, but I have a feeling you did."

"I did, and she told me at first she had no idea who I was talking about. Then her story changed when dad came in and said he knew of them. Remus and Sirius. It's an odd coincidence isn't it?"

"Oh and what if Professor Snape was actually an evil imp who brew potions instead of medicine!" Ginny snickered with a bright grin.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Gin."

"And Sirius is really a dog instead of a man which is why he is always listening to Remus bark orders!" Ginny continued with a bright grin.

"And what of Remus? He's some sorcerer stuck with a curse?" Hermione taunted with a huff.

Ginny smirked and reached for her teacup. "You fancy him. Like really fancy him."

"I do not," Hermione responded with a glare.

"Just admit it. You like that he is well read, a bit broody and enjoys quoting novels to you. I imagine if the circumstances were different and you did end up taking his class, you would have had a bit of a crush on the professor."

"That ship sailed a long time ago," Hermione grumbled.

"Or, you can work for him as an AA," Ginny snickered with a wicked grin.

Hermione couldn't help the color that rose in her cheeks. "Ginevra Potter, stop this."

"He can play naughty professor with you after hours and quote scandalous books like Lolita, because he's old enough to be your dad," she continued with a laugh.

Hermione shoved her and groaned. "Stop that. I don't need your depraved thoughts in my head when I'm at his house for goodness sake. Right now, I just want to get through this dinner. I don't know what he wants to tell us, but it possibly could answer some of Harry's questions."

Ginny sobered at that and nodded. "Yes, that might happen."

Harry walked into the sitting room with a scowl. "Your mother is in a fit over the length of James's hair," he grumbled and sat down in the armchair, holding his daughter.

"Uncle Harry, we're going to mummy's work to have dinner!" Rose exclaimed.

Harry rose his eyebrows well over his glasses. "Really? So, this professor invited you over?"

"Invited all of us. He wants to meet you," Ginny said with a nod.

"Me, why would he want to meet me?"

Hermione kissed Hugo's hair and set him on the couch. "He wouldn't say, but made it seem as if he knew of you."

"Hm, that's interesting. Maybe he went to school with my dad? Could want to reconnect," Harry suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whatever the reason, I was hoping you would come. I have a strange feeling about that family and want your take on it. You've always been keen to know if someone is bad news or not," Hermione responded with a pout.

Harry slanted his head, causing his hair to shift wildly. "Okay, but only if you promise that if my gut is telling me to get out of there, you quit and find another job."

"Okay," Hermione sighed with a nod.

Ginny blinked as her eyebrows inched toward her hairline. "You realize that you're asking her to stop seeing the professor of her dreams right?" she teased as the smile grew.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she smacked Ginny on the arm. "Stop that!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, as long as he isn't some teacher that preys on students I wouldn't care who you date, Hermione," Harry grumbled. "It's good for you to get back out there."

"Pushing me on my employer doesn't help matters," Hermione voiced with a grimace.

Molly entered the room and wiped her hands on her apron. "Dinner will be ready shortly, dears," she announced.

Harry glanced back at her and cleared his throat. "Mum, do you think it's odd for Hermione's employer to invite us over for dinner?" he asked.

Molly paled and paused her fidgeting. "What?"

"Yes, Remus asked us to come over Tuesday for dinner. He invited Harry and me to come along," Ginny conveyed with a nod.

"No, that's silly. Don't go all the way there. Why not invite him and his son here for dinner instead," she finished with a glare.

Hermione tilted her head as she pinched her lips together. "Why would we invite them here?"

"Because of the children, dear. I'll reach out to Andromeda and give her a call on the change," she ended the conversation by disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Anyone else noticed how odd she acted to us going out there?" Harry questioned in a quiet tone.

Hermione waved a finger in the air. "Or, that she has a speaking relationship to Andromeda?"

Ginny burst into laughter and shook her head. "What if my mom knows that Remus is a sorcerer?"

Hermione groaned and pressed a hand to her head. "Gin, you're going to never let that go."

"Nope," Ginny responded with a broad smile.

Harry bent to his daughter and stifled a grin. "Your mummy is mental, but we love her."

"Well, Tuesday it is," Hermione huffed and patted her sleepy son.

"I'll bring the wine, we're going to need it," Ginny said with a motion of agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

The woman was out in the garden, pulling weeds and watering. She had on her work shorts and a hat, all the while enjoying the warm summer day. She liked the work and enjoyed a break from using her brain or being pawed at by her children. Not that she didn't want her children with her, they just were more interested in finger painting with their cousins.

It was a glorious summer day, and the air smelled of freshly bloomed wildflowers in the field off the way. Hermione stopped herself a moment to gaze out at the sea of green and gold melding with different colors. All of it just beyond the wooden posts.

Dinner would be in a few hours, and she would need to clean up then. For now, she was free.

"The view out here is spectacular," a calm voice announced.

Hermione glanced back and bristled to see Remus walking out from the porch. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked, relieved that her blush was hidden under her heated cheeks from working.

Remus rolled up his sleeves and bent to grab the weeds she had left on the ground. "Andromeda wanted to come early for Teddy's sake," he mumbled while shoving the plants in the bin.

Hermione felt naked in comparison to how she usually dressed around the professor. She hemmed and continued her work, being sure not to flash him more than she intended.

"Well, I was doing some gardening. Molly has a weak knee, and Arthur can't do the bending, so I offered to help," she sighed while yanking up another handful.

Hermione wasn't sure how she knew it, but he was watching her. It turned her insides and made her huff just a bit more at the audience she obtained.

"Mind if I help? The ladies are spending time with the children," he questioned.

The woman stood up, roots in hand and scowled at him. Remus was stoic as he stared at her, not a hint of intrigue or menace rested on his face. "Fine," she conceded and shoved the weeds in the bucket.

He stood up with the bin and followed her over to the edge of the yard. He started yanking and pulling out the larger plants while she was bent, snagging the smaller ones. It was a quiet task, aside from gasps and grunts while they worked. Soon Remus shed his vest and continued, but somehow her gaze lingered on the man.

Remus had silvery scars up his arms and the single button he left undone revealed more with the darkened chest hair. His hair danced around his forehead as he pulled and groaned at the rough branches. How did someone so, so, proper, look so… well, she wasn't going to open that box.

He glanced over at her with a smile as he wiped his brow with his arm. "Miss Granger, did I shock you with my manual labor?"

Hermione gained her bearings. "Oh, no," she voiced and snapped her vision back to the turned earth.

The woman continued her work and kept pulling, being sure to ignore the masculine energy that was invading on her time to seek grounding with mother earth. Suddenly, the task seemed wilder and less dutiful.

Remus bent down, and Hermione eyed him from the side of her vision. He was unlacing his dress shoes and pulling off his socks. He cuffed his pants, and she noted his toes were kneading the grass. An odd additive to this new adventure. He continued his work, but this time, walking toward the edge of the posts, in the newly revealed soil.

"When I was a boy my mother had a garden. She loved it dearly and taught me so much about nurturing it and caring for the flowers and small creatures that lived there. My father always said she was magical with her green thumb and it housed a deep understanding of the duty for life while taking care of our Eden," Remus explained, not facing the woman bent over.

"When did your mother pass?" Hermione questioned.

Remus glanced back at her with a slant to his head. "I didn't say she did."

"You regale your mother's memory. Only children who have lost them, tend to do that," she murmured as she dug through the soil to nab another weed.

"I do, she died about eight years ago. A horrible bout of pneumonia took her. She had weak lungs," Remus huffed as he yanked at the sizeable bushy plant.

"And your father?" Hermione questioned.

Remus laughed and tossed the large bush aside. "My father decided one loss was enough for him. He left for the states to find a new love- ranching."

Hermione scowled up at him as he stood there breathing deeply. "Why did he leave you?"

"Because he loved my mother more than life itself. He left to seek a good second. I don't blame his plight. He left me with everything he had and wished me well."

Hermione stood up and tilted her head. "He knows you're sick?" She questioned.

Remus nodded and ran his dirty hand through his hair. "He does and blames himself for it. I, however, do not. So my forgiveness for his abandonment can only be amounted to letting him go."

"Are you dying?" Hermione asked as she stepped toward him.

Remus chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not today," he responded.

She bobbed her head and waved him to follow. They walked to the posts at the edge of the yard, and Hermione leaned out toward the fields beyond. "I spent the better part of six months trying to figure out what happened, Remus. Why would God be so cruel? What does he get out of taking a father and husband from this world? When I look out at the ocean of majestic life, I can't help but hear a secret on the air, but it's gone before I can acknowledge it."

He sat down on the wooden fence and exhaled as he shifted. "Hermione, what you lost was difficult and insurmountable. I understand and wish I could give you words of wisdom to help you cope. I think we know each other just well enough to register. We've both suffered similar losses."

Hermione climbed up next to him and rocked her head. "We have. It's a bit scary to think about."

"I think you're far too intelligent to blame God. I think you know why you're angry but can't explain why it happened. I felt similar. When I lost Dora, it wasn't an illness or a fated horrible birth… it was a man in a car who ran her off the road. I was explosive and angry. I wanted to rip his throat out, but I couldn't. All I could do was sob, hold my infant son and thank my lucky stars that I had someone to help me dig myself out of the darkness."

Hermione wiped her eyes and exhaled. "That's true," she paused and snorted. "I think this is the most we've spoken about anything ever."

Remus leaned closer to her and smirked. "I believe that's true."

"You're usually more distant," she noted as she stared at him through the corner of her eye.

"You're usually more brisque," he remarked.

Hermione couldn't help the curve to her lips as she glanced over at him. "I have a reason. You have secrets that I haven't decided are worth hiding."

"Every secret has a valid reason to be hidden. Some far more than others," Remus retorted and turned his vision toward the fields. "I don't do intimacy well. Dora and I, we suffered due to that. It wasn't until she physically pinned me to the wall and demanded to know if I truly loved her that I was able to see what I was doing."

The woman laughed and rocked her head. "She sounds like a woman I would have liked to know."

He manipulated on the fence and faced with a boyish grin. "She would have liked you. I have a feeling you were smart enough to know how to get out of trouble. Too smart. Sirius, Peter, and James were the mischief makers, but I was the voice of reason when it got out of hand," he finished and buttoned his lips with a grimace.

"James?" Hermione questioned as her posture stiffed.

Remus exhaled slowly before rocking his head. "James Henry Potter. He died with his wife, Lily nee Evans Potter and what we thought was their son, Harry James Potter."

"You're, it, but," Hermione sputtered with wide eyes.

Remus reached out and touched her shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything before now. I wanted to be positive, and I didn't want to startle him until we knew it was him."

"What, how?"

Remus grimaced and swallowed roughly. "It's a long story on why Sirius and I weren't sure. Much of our background and distrust with each other during that period contributed to it. However, I did some research and found that he was hidden in plain sight from us so that his aunt and uncle could raise him against Lily's wishes."

"Against her wishes how? This is quite the plothole you left me with, Remus!" Hermione shouted with a glare.

"Okay, calm down," he snapped and rolled his neck. "I'm getting to that."

Hermione relaxed a bit and stifled a smile. "You even sound like a professor when you're flustered," she remarked to lighten the air.

Remus rolled his eyes but released his frown. "I was informed that he was among the wreckage. Sirius was blamed for the fire, and it caused much dysfunction between us. When it was declared that it was accidental, Sirius was already out of Britain for some time. He was being accused of killing another of our friends, Peter. It was a mess, and I couldn't retain any information about it because Sirius is his Godfather, not me."

"Did Sirius kill Peter?" Hermione questioned as her pallor grew.

Remus shook his head and huffed. "No, he staged his death. No one knows that and Sirius is still quite leery of being caught and charged for it. Peter is smoke now, joining with a group of people that ended our friend's and his wife's life."

"Then why haven't you told the authorities?"

Remus held up a finger and laughed. "Yes, that makes perfect sense, unless you know how much money that group has provided to law enforcement. So, needless to say, we aren't about to launch claims against that bracket."

Hermione huffed and scowled deeply. "But, I don't understand. Who are those people and why did they do that?" Hermione grumbled.

Remus gave her an empathetic expression and rocked his head. "I know, but that's as far as I can explain, really. Everything else is far more muddled and distorted if I attempted to get into the history."

"Why tell me all of this instead of waiting to tell Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I happen to think you're far more intelligent than you even know. Some things aren't apparent, but one thing is- you are the brightest woman I've ever met."

Hermione tilted her head and sighed. "Well, I did get top of my year," she snickered with a smile.

"And you do have two different BA's, an astounding amount of extracurricular activities on your resume and a thesis I nearly fell over when I read."

Hermione batted her eyelashes despite herself. "You looked me up?"

"But you didn't take my class," he tutted with a smile.

Hermione bent closer to him. Her cheeks were flaming by then. "I, that," she fumbled.

Remus swallowed, and she could see the tension was probably as even-keeled as it could have been. Well, possibly. He seemed almost apprehensive to her subconscious invitation. Well, maybe a bit conscious.

"Hey, love birds, I brought out lemonade!" Ginny's voice rang over the ambiance.

Hermione jerked from the man and launched herself off the fence. What was she thinking? What was that? She could kick herself! He's her employer, and now he thinks she a daft school girl. Would that surprise her? No, absolutely not. Fawning for a man who is well-spoken and generally tidy. A nature-loving, scholar with a connection to her best friend's father. She could have absolutely died if he had another moment to say anything.

Hermione didn't speak a word to Ginny as she took the glass and walked right back over to the abandoned duty. Hermione gulped the citrus down with a grimace and set the glass on the grass before getting back to work. The only time she glanced away was when Remus came over to retrieve his clothing and departed from the frazzled woman.


End file.
